What if Houses of the Holy
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if the "angel" told Sam to kill someone else?


What if the "angel" told Sam to kill someone else?

Sam and Dean walked out of the convenience store with the stuff they had bought to perform the séance. "Come on, man, we've gone ghetto on the spell work before, but Sponge Bob sheets instead of an alter cloth," Sam protested.

"So, we'll put it Sponge Bob side down," Dean said.

"That's even worse. Then Sponge Bob will actually be touching the altar. There's something evil about Sponge Bob. We should hunt him," Sam said and turned back to look at Dean. That was when he saw it the sign the angel had promised.

"What is it?" Dean asked, when his brother had stopped talking, opened his mouth and just stared.

"That's it. That's the sign," Sam said in awe.

"Where?" Dean said turning and looking behind him and seeing nothing.

"There," Sam pointed to the door behind him, where his own reflection was showing. "The angel wants me to kill myself." Sam started walking over to the Impala and the trunk.

"What are you crazy? You're not going to kill yourself because a ghost told you to," Dean said, following his brother. He couldn't believe this. This was stupid.

"I have to, Dean. The angel hasn't been wrong yet. Besides, Dad warned you about this. How you might have to kill me. It would be easier on you if I did it myself."

"No, Sam. You're not doing this," Deans said, grabbing his arm. He didn't know how Sam thought he was going to get to the weapons anyway. He had the keys.

Sam pulled away from him. "Dean, this is obviously God's will."

"Look, Sam, do you feel like you're going to do anything evil in the next half hour?"

"No," Sam said, hesitantly.

"Well, at least let's perform the séance first and see if this is an angel or a ghost, OK?" Dean tried to reason with him.

"Fine," Sam agreed, reluctantly. He knew there was no point to this. He knew it was an angel. He had felt such peace when the angel spoke to him. Maybe he would manage to save his soul this way and who knew how many people he was destined to kill.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean set up the "altar cloth" and the candles and everything else they needed to perform the ritual. Sam just sat by and watched. He wondered if he would go to Heaven when he died and if he would be able to remember Dean in death. He wondered if he would see Jessica or his mom. Or if he went to Hell, maybe he would see his Dad.

Dean looked at Sam and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Sure," Sam said, nfknowing nothing was going to happen.

Dean lit the candles and spoke the incantation. Nobody showed up. "See, I told you," Sam said, and reached for the gun he had managed to sneak out of the car when Dean was grabbing all the other stuff. Just as he was pulling it out into view, a bright light shone in front of them. That light faded and revealed a priest. "Father Gregory, I presume," Dean said.

"Yes. Sam, I thought I gave you a job. You will have rest once you have completed it," Father Gregory said.

"No, you're not an angel. You're a ghost," Dean said, while keeping an eye on his brother. How had he gotten to his gun?

"I'm an angel," Father Gregory argued.

"No, you're a man," Dean said, more forcefully. "You're a man who died and became a ghost and then tricks people into killing for him."

Father Gregory became angry. "Sam, if you're not going to carry out your mission, allow me to do it for you."

"NO!" Dean yelled as Father Gregory advanced towards Sam.

Sam was confused. He knew that Father Gregory had not been wrong yet in who to have killed. So far he had rid the world of a serial killer and a child molester. But, he wasn't an angel. Unfortunately, he took too long to think and Father Gregory had his hand reaching into his chest squeezing his heart. Sam remembered this sensation from when the Woman in White did this to him right before Jessica had died. He had hoped to never feel this sensation again.

"Why didn't I bring salt?" Dean asked himself. He turned and saw a pair of iron candlesticks in the corner. He rushed to pick one up and swung it through the ghost. He disappeared.

"Come on, Sam. Let's go get some salt and come back here and open up his crypt and salt and burn his bones."

He helped Sam up, and then the ghost reappeared.

"You must kill yourself," he said again to Sam.

"Why do you think so?" Dean asked, afraid of the answer, but hoping if it wasn't a good one, it would dissuade Sam. He wasn't convinced that Sam would take care of himself after they took care of the ghost.

"I saw it in his mind. He knows he's going to do bad things," Father Gregory answered.

"See, Sam. He doesn't know anything. He read your mind. Now will you believe me that you shouldn't kill yourself?" Dean begged. Although, if the ghost did it for him, it would be kind of a moot point.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam said. The ghost again lunged forward for Sam's chest and Dean again rammed the candlestick through him.

Just then, the priest that they had spoken to that morning came in. "What's going on here?"

"Um," Dean said.

Father Gregory appeared again. "Thomas?" the priest replied in amazement.

"I died and became an angel. I came in answer to your prayers."

"What are you talking about?"

"You prayed for help with the neighborhood. I've come back and I'm helping to give salvation to some by having them kill the truly evil."

"Murder is wrong. It's one of the commandments."

"It's not murder. It's divine retribution. I'm an angel."

"Men do not become angels. You know that. It's time to rest. Let me give you last rites."

Father Gregory nodded his acquiescence and the priest performed last rites on his friend with tears in his eyes. When he had gone, the priest turned to Sam and Dean. "I don't know who you are, but I think you should leave."

"Yes, Sir," Dean said and helped to guide Sam out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Back in the hotel room, Sam and Dean were packing to leave. "So, can I assume that this whole plan to kill yourself is over?" Dean asked.

"I wanted so much to believe he was an angel," Sam said.

"Why? The guy wanted you to kill yourself?" Dean asked, confused.

"Right. He wanted me to kill myself. He didn't get someone else to do it. I thought that maybe there was a chance for redemption, even if it meant the end of my life. Now, I don't know. Who knows what I might become and where I might end up for eternity?" Sam asked with tears in his eyes.

"Well, don't worry about that. I'm watching out for you," Dean said.

"I know you are, but what can you do to save me from myself?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't have an answer for that. "Let's go," he said instead. He wanted to put as much distance between them and this town as they could.

The End


End file.
